wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bush Walking, Didgeridoos/Gallery
Promo Pictures File:DancingwithWags-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Friends playing boomerang Screenshots File:GardenFunOpening.png|The Wiggles File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)1.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)2.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)3.png|Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)4.png|Anthony playing the drums File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)5.png|Jeff File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)6.png|Murray playing the red Maton electric guitar File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)7.png|Greg, Anthony, and Murray File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)8.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)9.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)10.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)11.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)12.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)13.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)14.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)15.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)16.png|Greg File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)17.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)18.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)19.png|Anthony and Greg File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)20.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)21.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)22.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)23.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)24.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)25.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)26.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)27.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2002)28.png|The Wiggles File:NetworkWigglesNews.png|Network Wiggles News File:DancingwithWags1.png File:DancingwithWags2.png File:DancingwithWags3.png|Greg File:DancingwithWags4.png|Dorothy and the kids File:DancingwithWags5.png|Dorothy and the kids bush walking File:DancingwithWags6.png|A kookaburra File:DancingwithWags7.png File:DancingwithWags8.png File:DancingwithWags9.png File:DancingwithWags10.png|A spider File:DancingwithWags11.png File:DancingwithWags12.png|A spider's web File:DancingwithWags13.png|A koala File:DancingwithWags14.png File:DancingwithWags15.png File:DancingwithWags16.png File:DancingwithWags17.png|"Excellent report, Dorothy." File:DancingwithWags18.png|Greg seeing a toy spider on his microphone File:DancingwithWags19.png|A toy spider File:DancingwithWags20.png|"And remember, you can look but you'd better not touch." File:DancingwithWags21.png|Greg announcing the weather File:DancingwithWags22.png|Greg and Captain Feathersword File:DancingwithWags23.png|Captain Feathersword File:DancingwithWags24.png File:DancingwithWags25.png|Weather: A burst of bread File:DancingwithWags26.png File:DancingwithWags27.png|Greg eating bread File:DancingwithWags28.png|Greg announcing sports File:DancingwithWags29.png|The Wiggly Friends File:DancingwithWags30.png|Wags, Captain, and Dorothy File:DancingwithWags31.png File:DancingwithWags32.png File:DancingwithWags33.png File:DancingwithWags34.png File:DancingwithWags35.png File:DancingwithWags36.png File:DancingwithWags37.png|Dorothy throwing the boomerang File:DancingwithWags38.png|A boomerang File:DancingwithWags39.png|Wags jumping File:DancingwithWags40.png|Wags catching the boomerang File:DancingwithWags41.png|Wags File:DancingwithWags42.png|Captain, Dorothy, and Henry File:DancingwithWags43.png|Dorothy and Wags File:DancingwithWags44.png|Wags and Captain File:DancingwithWags45.png File:DancingwithWags46.png|Captain throwing the boomerang File:DancingwithWags47.png File:DancingwithWags48.png|Dorothy and Henry File:DancingwithWags49.png File:DancingwithWags50.png File:DancingwithWags51.png|Henry File:DancingwithWags52.png|Henry's face File:DancingwithWags53.png File:DancingwithWags54.png File:DancingwithWags55.png File:DancingwithWags56.png File:DancingwithWags57.png File:DancingwithWags58.png|Greg signing off File:DancingwithWags59.png File:DancingwithWags60.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!7.png|Girl giving a thumbs up File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|"And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement." File:Hats(WSCA)1.png File:Hats(WSCA)2.png|Jeff wearing a construction hat File:Hats(WSCA)3.png File:Hats(WSCA)4.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement: Hats File:Anthony'sWorkshopAnimation.png|Anthony's Workshop File:DancingwithWags61.png|Anthony's Workshop: Making Didgeridoos File:DancingwithWags62.png|Anthony, Riley, and Rebecca File:DancingwithWags63.png|A paper roll toil File:DancingwithWags64.png File:DancingwithWags65.png File:DancingwithWags66.png File:DancingwithWags67.png File:DancingwithWags68.png|Riley File:DancingwithWags69.png File:DancingwithWags70.png File:DancingwithWags71.png|Rebecca and Anthony File:DancingwithWags72.png File:DancingwithWags73.png File:DancingwithWags74.png|Seamus File:DancingwithWags75.png File:DancingwithWags76.png|Seamus, Anthony, and Zack File:DancingwithWags77.png|Zack File:DancingwithWags78.png File:DancingwithWags79.png File:DancingwithWags80.png|Anthony playing the homemade didgeridoo File:WiggleBayTVPrologue(Version2).png|Captain and Anthony File:SwimLikeaFish(InstrumentalReprise)1.png|Swim Like A Fish (Instrumental Reprise) File:SwimLikeaFish(InstrumentalReprise)2.jpg File:SwimLikeaFish(InstrumentalReprise)3.jpg File:SwimLikeaFish(InstrumentalReprise)4.jpg|Kase playing Murray's red Maton electric guitar File:SwimLikeaFish(InstrumentalReprise)5.png|Greg, Larissa, Anthony, Captain, and Murray File:SwimLikeaFish(InstrumentalReprise)6.png File:SwimLikeaFish(InstrumentalReprise)7.png File:Captain'sMagicButtonsAnimation.png|Captain's Magic Buttons File:AustralianMusic25.png File:AustralianMusic26.png|Captain and Anthony File:AustralianMusic27.png File:AustralianMusic28.png File:AustralianMusic29.png File:AustralianMusic30.png File:CameraOne8.png|Joseph on the camera File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)1.png|We're Dancing With Wags The Dog File:CameraOne6.png|Dominic on the camera File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)2.png|The Wiggles and Wags File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)3.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)4.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)5.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)6.png|Dominic, The Wiggles, and Wags File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)7.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)8.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)9.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)10.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)11.png|Wags, Murray, and Greg File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)12.png|The Wiggles, Wags, and Captain File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)13.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)14.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)15.png|Dominic, The Wiggles, Wags, and Captain File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)16.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)17.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)18.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)19.png|Murray, Anthony, Greg, and Wags File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)20.png|Wags, Murray, Greg, and Captain File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)21.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)22.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)23.png File:We'reDancingwithWagstheDog(2002)24.png File:MusicWithMurrayAnimation.png|Music with Murray File:AustralianMusic1.png|Music With Murray: Didgeridoos File:AustralianMusic2.png|Les Peach playing the didgeridoo File:AustralianMusic3.png|The Oscilloscope File:AustralianMusic4.png|Murray and the kids File:AustralianMusic5.png File:AustralianMusic6.png File:AustralianMusic7.png|Les Peach, Murray, and the kids File:AustralianMusic8.png|Les Peach File:AustralianMusic9.png File:AustralianMusic10.png File:AustralianMusic11.png File:AustralianMusic12.png File:AustralianMusic13.png File:AustralianMusic14.png File:AustralianMusic15.png File:AustralianMusic16.png File:AustralianMusic17.png File:AustralianMusic18.png File:AustralianMusic19.png File:AustralianMusic20.png File:AustralianMusic21.png File:AustralianMusic22.png File:AustralianMusic23.png File:AustralianMusic24.png File:Testing,One,Two,Three1.png|Dominic, Joseph, and Captain File:Testing,One,Two,Three2.png|Testing, One, Two, Three File:Testing,One,Two,Three3.png|Captain and Henry File:Testing,One,Two,Three4.png|The Wiggles playing their Maton electric guitars File:Testing,One,Two,Three5.png|Jeff, Murray, and Anthony File:Testing,One,Two,Three6.png|Greg File:Testing,One,Two,Three7.png|Dorothy playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar File:Testing,One,Two,Three8.png|Wags playing the drums File:Testing,One,Two,Three9.png File:Testing,One,Two,Three10.png|Greg's yellow Maton electric guitar File:Testing,One,Two,Three11.png|The Wiggles' Maton electric guitars File:Testing,One,Two,Three12.png File:Testing,One,Two,Three13.png|The Wiggles singing opera File:Testing,One,Two,Three14.png|The Wiggles as opera singers File:Testing,One,Two,Three15.png File:Testing,One,Two,Three16.png File:Testing,One,Two,Three17.png|Greg and Anthony File:Testing,One,Two,Three18.png File:Testing,One,Two,Three19.png|Captain trying to speak through the microphone File:Testing,One,Two,Three20.png|Captain and Anthony File:Testing,One,Two,Three21.png|"I don't know what's wrong, Anthony." File:Testing,One,Two,Three22.png|"Captain, you might have to turn on your micro-phonic equipment on. Turn the switch on." File:Testing,One,Two,Three23.png|Captain turning on the microphone File:Testing,One,Two,Three24.png File:Testing,One,Two,Three25.png|Jeff, Murray, and Anthony File:Testing,One,Two,Three26.png File:Testing,One,Two,Three27.png|"This is the best micro-phonic device I've ever used!" File:Testing,One,Two,Three28.png File:Where'sJeff?Animation.png|Where's Jeff? File:AustralianMusic31.png File:AustralianMusic32.png|"And here's your host, Anthony Wiggle." File:AustralianMusic33.png|Anthony File:AustralianMusic34.png File:AustralianMusic35.png|Captain Feathersword dancing File:AustralianMusic36.png File:AustralianMusic37.png File:AustralianMusic38.png File:AustralianMusic39.png File:AustralianMusic40.png File:AustralianMusic41.png|Jeff sleeping at the picnic bench in the country File:AustralianMusic42.png File:AustralianMusic43.png File:AustralianMusic44.png File:AustralianMusic45.png File:AustralianMusic46.png File:AustralianMusic47.png File:AustralianMusic48.png File:AustralianMusic49.png|Anthony, Jeff, and Captain File:AustralianMusic50.png|"1, 2, 3." File:AustralianMusic51.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:AustralianMusic52.png|Jeff waking up File:AustralianMusic53.png|"I better get back to Network Wiggles File:AustralianMusic54.png|after I eat this sandwich, of course." File:AustralianMusic55.png|Jeff eating a sandwich File:AustralianMusic56.png|Jeff wiping his face with a napkin File:AustralianMusic57.png|Jeff leaving the country while packing File:AustralianMusic58.png|Anthony and Captain signing off File:AustralianMusic59.png File:AustralianMusic60.png File:Anthony'sWorkshop1.png|"Let's see what's happening in Anthony's Workshop." File:Anthony'sWorkshop2.png|Anthony, Joseph, and the Wiggly Friends File:Anthony'sWorkshop3.png|Anthony, Joseph, Dominic, and the Wiggly Friends File:Anthony'sWorkshop4.png|Anthony and the Wiggly Friends File:Anthony'sWorkshop5.png|Captain and Henry File:Anthony'sWorkshop6.png|Wags and Dorothy File:Anthony'sWorkshop7.png|Captain painting File:Anthony'sWorkshop8.png File:Anthony'sWorkshop9.png File:Anthony'sWorkshop10.png|Jeff File:Anthony'sWorkshop11.png|Henry, Anthony, and Captain File:Anthony'sWorkshop12.png|"Come on, everybody." File:Anthony'sWorkshop13.png|"Let's make something." File:Anthony'sWorkshop14.png File:Anthony'sWorkshop15.png|Murray and Greg File:Anthony'sWorkshop16.png File:Anthony'sWorkshop17.png File:Anthony'sWorkshop18.png File:Anthony'sWorkshop19.png File:Anthony'sWorkshop20.png|Anthony, The Wiggly Friends, and The Wiggly Dancers File:Anthony'sWorkshop21.png|The Wiggly Dancers and the Wiggly Friends File:Anthony'sWorkshop22.png File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits1.png|The end credits File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits2.png File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits3.png File:Anthony'sWorkshop23.png|"It's a working bee." File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits4.png File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits5.png File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits6.png File:Anthony'sWorkshop26.png File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits7.png File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits8.png File:Anthony'sWorkshop27.png File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits9.png File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits10.png File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits11.png File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits12.png File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits13.png|Greg File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits14.png File:Anthony'sWorkshop30.png File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits15.png File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits16.png File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits17.png File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits18.png File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits19.png File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits20.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version2)1.png|Jeff File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits21.png|Anthony and Jeff in the credits File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version2)3.png|Murray and Anthony File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits22.png|Greg bouncing a ball in the credits File:Episode8(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing1.png File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits23.png File:Episode8(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing2.png|Dorothy File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits24.png File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits25.png File:Episode8(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing3.png File:Episode8(22-Minute)endcredits26.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-PurpleBackground.png|Endboard of a purple background Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 3 Galleries Category:2002 Category:TV Galleries Category:2002 Episode Galleries